


Breakfast With Thanos

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You wake up to have breakfast with Thanos
Relationships: Thanos/Reader, thanos/black reader
Kudos: 15





	Breakfast With Thanos

You sat in the kitchen area watching him as he cooked. He had just come in from picking fresh fruits and vegetables from the garden. You had never imagined that you would fall in love, but here you were madly in love with Thanos.

He was a great cook and you couldn't wait to taste what he was making, but there was something you wanted to taste more.

You stood up from your spot in the kitchen and walked over to him. He watched you from the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing, y/n?” He questioned when you reached him.

You said nothing as you turned the stove off before turning him around and dropping to your knees.

“Y/n, now is not the time for-” his voice caught in his throat and you quickly pulled his pants down and wrapped your lips around the head of his dick.

You slurped and slobbed on his huge purple dick, the tip repeatedly hitting the back of your throat. You were used to his huge length so you never gagged while sucking him off, something you were grateful for.

Thanos groaned, letting you know that he was close, so you sucked harder and faster.

Thanos grabbed your hair and thrust his dick down your throat as he shot his load into you, his grunts and groans filling the air.

After he was spent, you tucked him back into his pants, kissed him on the cheek, and sat back at the table.

Little did you know that would be the last time you would ever give him head.


End file.
